The Last Days
by RezzieAddict
Summary: A story about a not so average Raccoon teenager, and his struggle to survive in a infested raccoon. Rated PG-13 for Violence and Language in later chapters. Post mansion
1. Before The Chaos

The Last Days  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the RE plotlines. Everything else is mine.  
  
A/n: Flames will be used for forest fires so, don't bother to flame.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Chapter One- Flashback Part One  
  
An officer pulled the gun out of my hand.   
  
"Why won't you believe me?!" I screamed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Then he pulled me into the police cruiser.  
  
I can still remember there horrid stench. I can still remember the screams of there victims. I can still remember their empty gaze...  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Damien get up, breakfast!" I heard my mother call. My eyes sprung open and I peered around my room. Random posters that were tacked up on the wall lifted slowly from the air conditioning. I slid the covers off my body and sat up. Looking over at my alarm clock stood up. 11:00.   
  
Oh I love Saturdays..." I murmured to myself while grabbing a pair of jeans off the floor. Slipping them on I dragged myself down a flight of stairs into a bright kitchen. A bowl of Lucky Charms was waiting for me at the table. I plopped down in the chair and lifted a spoonful of the cereal to my mouth.  
  
But before it entered my mouth, something caught TV. A pretty young broadcaster was standing in a newsroom talking.  
  
"More cannibalistic murders may have taken place last night in Raccoon city. The bodies of Seth Daniels and Brianna Feral were found apparently eaten in Raccoon Park. The city wide curfew still stands and the mayor is going to send more teams to investigate these horrific murders. That is all, I am Jessica Ryans, Goodbye."  
  
I looked over at my mom to see her expression. She was scared, just like everyone else. After breakfast, I went to my bathroom and took a quick shower, then went back to my room. After I got there, I pulled on some khaki's and a white tee. The shirt stretch over my built body. My biceps bulged out of the sleeves. Then I pulled on my favorite camouflage vest. I got the vest to go hunting, along with the shotgun in my closet. I had a pretty good shot, and was trying to make the R.P.D. I Grabbed my wallet and keys off a desk then took off out my room.   
  
"Bye mom, I'm going out to Jake's! She waved goodbye to me and I walked out the front door.   
  
"Wait," somebody called from behind me. It was my big brother. Even though I was seventeen, I was still the youngest in my family, compared to my 23 year old brother. He was a private detective, a job that I had admired for a while. His tall frame filled the doorway. He slipped something into the inside pocket of my vest, it felt heavy and cold. I stuck my hand inside to feel what it was. He grabbed my arm.   
  
"Don't look at it till your driving, it'll freak mom out."  
  
I gave him a puzzled look.  
  
"Just in case." He whispered.  
  
I squinted at him nervously. He then put his closed hand over mine. I spread my open hand out, and his hand opened. 6 .44 Magnum rounds fell into my hand. I nodded to him then whipped around. It was good to be armed now, I though to myself. I then hopped onto my silver Honda Interceptor motorcycle, jammed the keys in, and sped off. Raindrops pattered down on my helmet, and slid down over my visor. I glanced at the sky to see storm clouds forming above me. Thunder rolled in the distance. I ripped around a corner and kept going until I reached Jake's house. I shut off the bike and brought it up the driveway. I put my hand inside my vest. Yes, just as I thought. My brothers revolver. A large colt anaconda. I grinned. I loved using it. I always felt so powerful with it in my hands. Stepping up a small flight of stairs, I knocked on the door. Loud hard rock music blared out as the door flew open. Jake Matthews, my best friend stood at the doorway. He wore a pair of jeans and a black "Static-X" sweatshirt, hood down.   
  
"What's up?" he asked, slapping me in the shoulder.   
  
"Sup?" I echoed. I stepped through the doorway to hear the song Tier by Rammstein playing.   
  
"Did you here about those attacks on TV.? That shit is crazy!" I asked.   
  
"Yeah," he said. "You want to go check out the park? That's where they found the bodies. We could see if there's something there from the crime seen."   
  
Yeah, I know, it sounds childish but Jake and I always liked to check out crime stuff and other things. My brother did too, that's where he got his interest in being a private detective.  
  
"Sure," I said. "You wanna take your car or should I take my bike?"   
  
"Lets take the car." He said.   
  
"You wanna get something to eat first?" I asked pleadingly.   
  
"Nah, we'll grab some pizza on the way back." He replied.  
  
"Sure..." I answered. He reached over and grabbed a raincoat, then went out the door. I followed him out and stood next to his car. I heard the door unlock, went around the other side to ride shotgun. Slipping into the car I turned to him.   
  
"You actually think we'll find something?" I asked nervously. He turned the key and the car sputtered to life. Then he turned to me.  
  
"God, I hope not."  
  
I laughed. Because every time we did find something, it was either a body part or a blood stain or something unpleasant. But, every time a crime does happen, Jake and I always investigate. Its been a little tradition of ours ever since my brother became a detective.   
  
He reversed out of the driveway and took off down the road. I watched out the window as the houses raced by. I saw children playing out on a front lawn. They were tossing a football around then chasing each other to get the ball. They laughed as they fell on the ground wrestling for the toy. If only I had known what horrible fate would befall them...   
  
"Damien, were here." Jake said. He turned the car off and stepped outside. I saw him walk forward then turn around to see me sitting in the vehicle still.   
  
"Come on!" he shouted.  
  
I suddenly had a terrible feeling. A feeling of dread. It engulfed me. It permeated throughout my body until there was nothing left inside. I felt it flow through my veins. It took over every nerve in my body. Time seemed to freeze, and I became cold. Very cold. But I started to sweat. It slowly rolled down my forehead and passed my eye, until it finally dripped off my chin. I don't know if it was the horrid stench. Or if it was the empty moan. Or if it was the fact that I saw it stumble behind him. I don't know what made me do it. But I screamed. I screamed louder and louder. I screamed as I saw it grabbed him and bite into his neck. Jake started to scream now. Our voices joined in a choir of pain and sadness. I could see a ever-growing red stain infest his sweatshirt. The blood traveled down his short until it dripped down out of the bottom. It was now that I realized the attacker. I saw its face, even in the dark. It was completely bald, with part of its scalp peeling of its skull. The skin on its face was rotting and tattered. But its eyes were the worst. An empty socket on its right side, and a punctured bloodshot one that rolled manically on the other side. Its lips were completely drained of blood, until he it took another bite with its yellow broken teeth. Red liquid dripped of its face onto the wet slippery grass. I could only watch in horror as it feasted on Jake. It tore into his neck again. Then the victim fell. And the zombie followed its pray to the floor, still feasting.   
  
Another unknown instinct took me and I felt I had to run. My quivering hand reached for the door handle. I wrapped my fingers around it and leaned against the door, still watching the horrific seen next to me. I pulled the handle down and I toppled out of the car. I realized I couldn't greave now, I had to run. I pulled myself of the ground and burst into a sprint. The seen replayed in my mind over and over again like a broken record as I pumped my rubbery legs down a rode. After about two minutes of sprinting down the rode I slowed down and dropped to the ground. Tears rolled down my cheek. I sat there feeling sadness, paranoia, and pity. I knew what I had to do, I had to tell the police. I suddenly sprung up and ran. I ran until I reached my house. Running through the door, I ran to the nearest phone.   
  
My mother came into the room.  
  
"Honey, what's wrong?"  
  
I dialed 911.  
  
"I want to report a murder," I said in a shaky voice.  
  
I told the police everything, with my mother right beside me. They came over to my house, asked question then finally asked me to show them the scene. So I showed it to them. I showed them everything. But I didn't tell them about the murderers appearance, for I was still in denial of that. I kept think of its horrible rotten, sexless face. I sat there, staring at the corpse of my friend as they took him into the back of a van. And I realized, that could've been me.   
  
And then it happened, a few weeks later. I was riding downtown on my bike. I was so happy. The R.P.D. had excepted me as a security guard for their prison. I sped into town, my bike burning rubber. I arrived at the police station, to pick up my weapon, armor, and other things. I arrived a swung myself off my bike. When suddenly I heard it. A groan. The same unearthly moan I heard when Jake had gotten killed. I froze. My senses went on high alarm, and my eyes searched for any movement at all. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a motion. I pivoted on my foot to face the direction. My hands shook. My heart pounded in my chest. My pulse raced. It was there. A person. But not. The same rotting skin, the same empty gaze, the same putrid smell. I froze and stared at it as it stumbled toward me. I remembered. That could've been me, and I ran. I ran towards the police station.   
  
"No!" I yelled at myself. I realized. I had to tell someone. I wasn't going to run this time. I was going to fight. And I had just the right weapon to do it. I had recently put a shotgun holster onto my bike. It wasn't a real holster. I had just welded a piece of metal I had melted into the shape of a holster onto my bike. I snapped back to my bike, reached down, and grabbed the shotgun. Lifting it out of its make-shift holder, I put my hand on the pump, and brought it to eye level. That, thing, was in my sights. Suddenly I lowered it, for I had realized who it was. Jake, staggered towards me. My hands shook.   
  
What? How? WHY? My mind screamed. But I didn't have time to think, because he was now five feet in front of me. I'm going to put an end to this right now. I pumped the shotgun and brought it to eye level again. Suddenly I felt something cold on my shoulder. I twisted my head to see a white bony hand perched on my shoulder. I brought my eyes up, to meet the empty sockets of another victim. 


	2. Concussion

Chapter 2- Concussion  
  
It moved its face close to mine.   
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH." I yelled as I shot up in bed. Was it a dream? My mind asked. No it wasn't. So why was I in this bed? It was a white bed, in a white sterile room. I realized I was in a hospital. I could here the sounds of people's voices around me. Suddenly a nurse strode into the room.   
  
"Oh, your up." She declared.  
  
"How did I get here?" I asked.  
  
"The police told me that you hyper-ventilated and you collapsed. So they brought you here." She answered. "You also have a visitor."   
  
Jennifer? Lance? I asked myself.   
  
"Your clothes are over there on that chair, and you can leave whenever you like, your wounds are all healed."  
  
She then walked out of the room. I shot up, and grabbed my clothes. I started to walk out of the door, when I bumped into someone.  
  
"Jennifer!" I exclaimed.   
  
"Damien, I was so worried!" she threw her arms around me and pulled me close to her. Then she let go.   
  
"I told the police everything, but they didn't believe me, what are we going to do?"   
  
I brought my eyes to the floor in thought.   
  
"What about, what about the S.T.A.R.S. team. The newspaper said they experienced what we did in that Arkly mansion. Maybe if we can find one of them, they can help us."   
  
"Well, where should we look?"  
  
I looked back down at the floor again.   
  
"Raccoon. There were still people there when we left. Maybe they stayed behind to help."  
  
Jennifer locked eyes with me. "Do you really want to go back there again?" she asked.   
  
Then I remembered. I must've stood there for hours retelling myself the story.   
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
I remember starring into the empty eye-sockets of the other victim. By instinct I put the shotgun to its stomach.   
  
"Wait." It said.   
  
I suddenly realized that this wasn't a victim. It was a human. Those were just sunglasses.   
  
"Behind you!" the person yelled. I whipped around to see Jake only 2 feet away, his arm reached out to grab me. His hand wrapped around my shoulder. I put the shotgun to his stomach. He moved his face forward to bite my neck. I pulled the trigger. The blast rang out throughout the area. Jake flew back 4 feet, landing face up. A large hole was gaping in his stomach. Blood poured over the concrete. I stared at the body for a while. I stared at its pale, rotting skin, his limp limbs, his empty gaze. I turned around again. He, or she, was gone. And, had taken my bike.   
  
"Oh shit!" I yelled. I was trapped between emotions. Jake's re-death washed over me, and the thievery of my vehicle made me feel angry and depressed. All the emotions engulfing me, blocking out my world around me. I couldn't hear the Jake stand up. I couldn't see him walk about behind me. I couldn't feel his hand on my shoulder. I couldn't smell his hot, rotting breath. Suddenly I snapped out of my sickly stupor, and primal bloodlust took over. I brought my shoulder up in contact with his face. Jake stumbled back, only to come lunging forward again. I twirled around, bringing the shotgun up. I fired the gun again, and his left limb flew off. He groaned then came again. Blood was now everywhere. Soaking the soft grass, and on my ruffled clothing. Splattered on my pale skin. I pumped the gun again. Brought it to eye level, and aimed at his head. He rushed at me at his full force. I pulled the trigger. The deafening blast rang out. Gray and white chunks of brain and skull scattered everywhere. The corpse just stood there for a moment. Its muscles were locked. They loosened, and finally collapsed. His body crumpled to the ground, forming into a lifeless pile of bones and flesh. I stood there staring at him.   
  
He was dead. I thought to myself.   
  
"He was dead!" I said aloud. I threw the shotgun at the ground. "What the hell is going on in this damn place?" I shouted to nobody. Then picked up my shotgun again, and reloaded it. I turned to the police station. Maybe, I thought, they'd have some answers. I strode towards it angrily. Bursting through the doors, I could see employee's running, around, and panic-stricken faces.   
  
"What the hell is going on here?!" I screamed, waving the shotgun wildly.. Some people jumped, others yelled and dove behind furniture. Some of the armed officers drew their weapons and pointed them at me.  
  
"Freeze!" they yelled in a mangled unison.  
  
I realized I still had the shotgun in my hand.  
  
"Drop the weapon!" one of them yelled. I slowly bent down and placed my gun on the floor, then put my hands up. One of them rushed over, the others still aiming at. He strapped handcuffs on my wrists and put me on the floor. Then the usual routine happened, and I explained my story. One of the officers stepped up. "We've getting calls like this all day, were taking care of it," he said taking my handcuffs off.   
  
"Are you saying that there have been more of these things?" I asked nervously.  
  
"More?" one of the employees yelled. "The whole downtown is invaded with them!" I could feel all the blood from my face drain out. I didn't know what to say. More of these...   
  
"How did those people get like that?"   
  
The same officer spoke. "We don't know, but since you are a police officer-"  
  
"I- I am?" I stuttered.  
  
"Well, not yet, but you are still part of the R.P.D. division, then you still have to fight with us. Now, go to the back and get you weapons and gear. Then you going to go out with the next squad." I stared at him, expecting him to smile and laugh, for this to be some sort of joke, for that thing outside to be some sort of dream. But no, he just turned and went back to his work. I thought about running, but couldn't bring myself to do it. I realized, I needed to find out who did this to Jake, I needed, I needed closure. I walk towards the back, where a man gave me some automatic weapon, and surprisingly enough, put S.W.A.T. gear on me. I had never worn this type of clothing before, and it weighed me down. He then slipped a clip into my front vest pocket. He told me where to go, and I started out.   
  
Outside, I met the two men I would be fighting with. First, there was Lance Waywing, out leader. He seemed like a nice enough guy, but I could tell that if he really wanted to kill, he would ravage. Then there was James Gould, he was in the same situation as me, not really part of the police force, but still had to fight. I pitied him though he didn't really seem to have any idea what was going on, I could tell by the way he spoke. His voice quivered and shrunk like some frightened animal. There were others, but they didn't seem to pay attention to me. We were all loaded into the back of a truck, then it started to drive. I shifted in my cold metal seat as the truck ran over a bump. After a few minutes I could feel the vehicle slow. It stopped and we all waited in silence. The doors swung open.   
  
"Ok, Everybody out." The driver ordered. He also had a weapon, which he seemed to have no idea how to use. We all filed out, and the driver got into the truck again and drove away. We all stood there staring out at the complete chaos. People were running and screaming, being chased by disgusting figures who stumbled after them. One was tackled by a beast, who started to feast on him. Lance pumped his shotgun and ran behind a car door. James followed him. They both started to shoot at the mob. I thought about running, again, but decided against it. Instead, I ran next to them brought the gun up to eye level.   
  
"Head shots guys," I said aloud, remembering what it took to kill Jake. I cringed at the thought. There shots changed and some of the zombies started going down, only to be pushed out of the way by the relentless army. I aimed at the nearest zombie and squeezed the trigger. The gun shook in my hand as the bullets flew from the gun. Chief Irons must've been a little crazy if he was putting an automatic weapon in the hands of a 17 year old who defiantly wasn't qualified to go into combat, let alone some sort of freakish zombie nightmare. Then again who ever had been in a battle against an evil (I presumed it was an evil) of this kind before, so who was I to say who was "qualified enough" to fight or not. I realized I was ranting mindlessly to myself about things that really didn't matter. All I knew was that I needed to keep these zombies back. I swept the weapon from side to side, knocking the creatures backwards. I still had my finger down on the trigger, even when I heard the click that meant I was empty. I ejected the clip and put the new one from my vest home. Sliding the lock back, I brought it back up to eye level. Suddenly a zombie was right in front of me. I stumbled backward, into Lance.   
  
"Let's move!" I cried, turning on my heels. I sprinted backward, hearing Lance calling to me to wait, but I didn't. I just kept running. I soon heard him following behind me, still calling my name. I saw an alleyway and ran into it. Breathing heavily, I flung myself against a brick wall. A shudder of pain carried its way through my shoulder. I slid the riot helmet of my head, inhaling the fresh air, which wasn't so fresh anymore. It was tinged with the putrid smell of rotting fruit, or rotting flesh. I slid my hand through my sweat soaked brown hair. Suddenly, Lance burst around the corner, still facing the way of the mob, still firing. He threw himself at the wall, just as I had.  
  
"They've broken through the barricade." He said, the words slid of his tongue like it was a curse word. He ejected his clip and slipped the new one in.   
  
"Where are we going to go?" I asked in a quivering voice.   
  
He shook his head, saying that he didn't know.   
  
I was about to cry, looking down at the ground. I saw something. A last glimmer of hope lied before my eyes. Lance slid of his mask, revealing slicked back blond hair.   
  
"Look!" I said pointing at it. It was an opening to a sewer pipe.   
  
Suddenly gunshots rang out form the drain.   
  
We both stared at it, raising our weapons. More shots rang out. Our eyes trained on the small opening.   
  
"Awww, screw it! I hate suspense!" Lance shouted. He suddenly ran forward, and dove into the hole, feet first. I was at first, shocked at his actions. But then I realized that drastic measures must be taken in this situation. Besides, it could be my only chance of survival. With those last thoughts I ran and jumped into the hole.   
  
I landed with a splash. A million disgusting smells engulfed me all at once, making me feel lightheaded and dizzy. I stumbled around for a moment trying to get my bearings, but when I finally did my heart skipped a beat. A mangled face was slowly coming closer to mine, only a few inches apart. I instinctively pulled the trigger. The lead from my weapon tore through its already grotesque stomach, driving it back. I stepped backward still tearing away at its gut. I finally brought my aim up towards the head, and the thing died. Its head exploded like a melon taking a beating from a jackhammer, sending gray matter and skull flying everywhere. I finally stopped as the gun ran out of ammunition. I checked my vest for another clip, but nothing was there. I through the gun into the thick sewage and suddenly heard something behind me. I whipped around only to see Lance standing there, with someone else. There was a woman, who looked very familiar, I just couldn't put my finger on it. She wore a pair of black jeans and a black tank that had a hieroglyphic eye on the front.   
  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
  
She fumbled with her words, almost seemed afraid to speak.   
  
"I-I'm Jessica Norton."   
  
I suddenly realized what was so familiar about her.   
  
"You!" I shouted, pointing a finger at her. "It was you! You stole my bike!"  
  
A pair of sunglasses rested upon her bright blond-haired head.   
  
She shrunk back into Lance.  
  
"Yes, yes it was me. I needed to get out of there. Those things were going to get me!" she half-yelled.   
  
"Yea well they almost got me," I said angrily. "You stole my bike and left me there to die!"  
  
"We'll I'm sorry, I just can't stand to be around those things anymore."  
  
Lance suddenly spoke. "What are you saying, that you've have experience with these things before this?"  
  
"We'll I have too," I said.  
  
"Yes but you haven't seen them like I have. I've seen it. I've seen how..."  
  
"You've seen what?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
I looked over at Lance. He just shrugged. I nodded.  
  
"Whatever," he said. "Why are you down here?"  
  
"I was running." The young girl said.  
  
"From what?"  
  
The girl trailed off into her own thoughts, seeming that she didn't want to tell us.  
  
"Nothing," she said again.  
  
"Nothing seems to happen to you a lot." Lance said.  
  
I grinned at his immature remark.  
  
"But anyway," I said. "Where are you running to?"  
  
She just looked at me, in a confused manner, as if she had a million thoughts going through her head at once. She finally looked at Lance, then, sighed.  
  
"I'm an employee at the Umbrella cooperation, and well... they're not as cracked up as you think they are. They're really doing these sick experiments on people and animals and you know, living things.  
  
We leaned in closer, to get a better listen.   
  
"Like what?"  
  
She went on. "Well, you know those things up there? Things like that."  
  
"Well how did that happen?" Lance asked.  
  
She continued. "Well there's a section of Umbrella called "White Umbrella," and that's the section that does all the experiments. I found files about a scientist, a real sick one, his name was William something. He created a virus, the "T-Virus." It was supposed to regenerate things that are dead, or something, I don't know exactly. But I found out, and I guess I wasn't supposed to. After that, he set some sort of T-infected beast on me, and that's what I was running from."  
  
Lance and I exchanged glances. Then he spoke.  
  
"Well I guess that explains those things, BUT, how did they get infected with the virus?"  
  
She shook her head and shrugged.   
  
"Well then what did this "beast" look like?" I asked.  
  
Her eyes went wide. He lips trembled. Her whole body shook.  
  
"That!" she shouted, pointing a finger behind me. I whipped around, only to come face to face with a disgusting reptilian beast. It looked humanoid, only it was covered in scaled, and had small black eyes, and its ears stuck up out of its head. I dove backward just in time to see Lance pull the trigger on his gun. The sounds of rapid fire rang out through the sewer. The beast was blown backward against the wall of the sewer, and yet, it didn't seem to die. There was finally a dreadful "click" saying that the gun was empty. The beast still lurched forward. My heart pounded as it extended its claws toward me. My heart beat against something. I reached behind the armor into my jacket, as if one final attempt to find a weapon. I felt it. The same cold steel I had felt the first time I had seen a zombie. My brother's magnum. A feeling of hope flooded through me. I pulled it out of my jacket and leveled it with the creature's. It lunged forward with lightening speed, and I pulled the trigger. The bullet flew from the gun and smashed into the creature's head. The bullet pushed into its metal skull and finally, pushed it off its neck. Blood flowed from its mutilated neck. Its head fell into the sewage with a splash. After that, all was silent. Lance finally broke the quiet.   
  
"So, where were you running to?"   
  
"The RPD station."  
  
"Well then lets get a move on." I said. "Lead the way."  
  
**  
  
Lance pushed the sewer lid off and we all climbed out. I breathed in the fresh night air. Our group stood in front of the large building. It seemed to loom over us like a dark, terrifying beast, like a haunted mansion you see in the movies. We started to stalk towards it slowly. We finally reached the threshold, and I pushed open the door, gun first.  
  
It was completely empty, and silent.  
  
"Hello, is anyone here?" I called out.  
  
No answer. I stepped inside, my eyes scanning everywhere. Suddenly, a sound creaked out form above. I tilted my head back only to see...  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
... And I don't remember what happened, I told myself.  
  
"Jennifer. I- I can't remember what happened."  
  
"What you mean?" she asked innocently.  
  
"I mean, I think I have a concussion.  
  
----_____-----_____-----  
  
Wow took me a long time to write that chapter. Is it good? Pleez tell. 


End file.
